


let it dress you down

by mcwho



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aspiring power bottom bucky, M/M, Morning Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho
Summary: “Oh, fuck,” Steve hisses. “Jesus. Couldn’t even wait for me to wake up, could you?”





	let it dress you down

When Steve wakes up, Bucky’s lips are wrapped around his cock, and he’s sucking. 

Steve groans, hips rolling helplessly into the wet heat, his hand finding its way to Bucky’s hair. Bucky’s going at it like he’s a damn lollipop, his lips red and wet, saliva pooling at the base of Steve’s cock, messy. 

“Oh, fuck,” Steve hisses. “Jesus. Couldn’t even wait for me to wake up, could you?”

Bucky slowly pulls off with a loud _pop_ that makes Steve’s cock twitch in the warm metal of Bucky’s hand. His licks his swollen lips. “Mm. Wanted some peace and quiet,” he says, teasing, then licks at the spot just beneath the head. Steve moans, hand tightening in Bucky’s hair. 

“Buck,” he sighs like a prayer. Bucky looks up at him through his lashes, the hottest little minx Steve’s ever seen, lapping at the pre-come pooling at the tip, laving his tongue over and over it. “Bucky come on, don’t tease, honey,” Steve breathes. 

“Hm,” Bucky hums, licking a flat stripe from the base to the tip. “Want me to suck you, Steve?” he asks, like he doesn’t know. He strokes him slowly. “You want your cock down my throat?”

“You wanna keep asking questions you know the answer to?” Steve snarks back. 

“You want me to ride you?” Bucky retorts, like he didn’t hear. Steve tilts his head, exasperated already, and Bucky blinks at him, coy. 

Steve sits up on his elbows, about to take matters into his own hands by way of taking _Bucky_ into his own hands, but Bucky holds him down firmly. His hands push down on Steve’s shoulders, flattening him onto his back again, and then Bucky’s sitting up, just barely stopping Steve from wrapping his hair around his fist and fucking that lush mouth. 

“Always so full of _action_. Come on, use your words, Stevie,” Bucky encourages, smirking at him as he kneels, climbing on top of Steve and straddling his thighs. 

“You woke up in some mood today, huh?” Steve asks, smiling at the sparkle in Bucky’s eyes despite himself, and he shouldn’t encourage him but Bucky’s so pretty like this, playful smile on his lips, hair tousled and falling into his face. His thighs wrapped around him. Skin flushed. “You get yourself ready too while you were up early defiling me?”

“Uh-huh,” Bucky says. “Just for you.” He takes Steve’s cock in his right hand, stroking, while his left hand disappears behind himself. Steve groans quietly. 

“Just for me, huh?” Steve asks, lazy, watching Bucky’s hips sway. He’s putting on a show, head tilted back, long hair swaying behind him and by _fuck_ is it working on Steve, has his hips jerking into Bucky’s fist. 

“Uh- _huh_ ,” Bucky says, voice pitching a little higher as he jolts a little, his fingers grazing his spot. He’s kneeling forward then, like he can’t wait any longer, pressing Steve’s cock against his hole and then rolling his hips. He rocks slowly back and forth before sinking down onto him, mouth open on a whine of, “ _Oh_ ,” at the drag on his way down. 

“Buck,” Steve groans, voice strained at the warmth, how _tight_ \- he’ll never get used to this, he swears. 

“Steve,” he moans, taking him in, his hands flat on Steve’s chest for balance, hair framing his face. He stops when Steve’s all the way inside him, hips just rocking back and forth, eyes flickering shut like he’s savouring it. Steve’s head swims. “Oh, Jesus. Steve.”

“That what you needed?” Steve murmurs, hand cupping Bucky’s face, stroking a thumb over his cheek. Bucky nods, leaning into his touch and Steve feels a rush of heat flood through him. 

“Oh- _ah_ ,” Bucky groans. “Jesus, you’re big. I forget how it – fuck – how it feels. On top.”

“Anytime you reminding, just say the word,” Steve breathes. Bucky’s moving now, rising up, dropping down. 

“ _Unh_ \- Steve, _Steve_ , oh, _oh_ ,” Bucky gasps, so pretty, always so pretty, and Steve bucks his hips, makes him bounce on it, taking in the little shocked whimpers he lets out on every thrust, like it’s new every time. Steve touches him everywhere, hands groping at his thighs, strong and thick, flexing with each thrust, his ass, his chest. Bucky’s arms shake with the effort of holding himself up, and Steve smiles to himself. Bucky’s always been so weak for it when he gets like this, limbs trembling beneath him. 

“You okay, sweetheart?” Steve asks, thumbing at Bucky’s nipple. Bucky nods shakily, gasping for it. “Barely holding yourself up, honey.”

Bucky gives a huff of defiance. “Holding myself up-” he gives a quiet gasp on his descent, before continuing, “holding myself up _fine_.”

“Mm,” Steve hums, hands sliding down Bucky’s body and settling on his hips, just holding them as Bucky bounces up and down and then Steve fucks up into him, meeting him there. Bucky gives a shocked moan that tapers into a whine, sinking all the way down and staying there, eyes hooded. 

“Steve,” he breathes again, “God I can- you’re-”

“Christ, look at you,” Steve says, voice tight, thumb rubbing circles into his skin. Bucky leans back, palms against the bed, and then he’s moving again, up and down, faster now. He whines on each thrust, gasping for it, quiet and breathy. “Bouncing on my cock like some desperate floozy. Sun’s barely up yet, Buck,” Steve teases, just to see Bucky flush and pretend to be indignant. 

“You’ve done worse,” he says, voice breathy, hitching. “You’ve done so much fucking- ah- worse, Rogers, don’t act like you haven’t.” 

“I know I have,” Steve says, a hand groping Bucky’s ass, because he can, because it makes his hips stutter, makes him gasp. He squeezes and kneads. “My God-given right, of course I have. Aren’t you mine, Buck?” 

Bucky whines, high in his throat the way he gets whenever Steve talks like that, whenever he starts getting possessive like that. “Steve,” he moans, like music to Steve’s ears every time, he swears. “Steve, oh, _fuck_ ,” he moans, and he’s panting now, flushed all over, spasming and clenching around him until Steve’s dripping out of him, pre-come getting them both messy. 

“Real pretty sounds, baby. But you didn’t answer me,” Steve says. You mine, Buck? Hm, baby?” 

“Sitting on your cock at 6 in the morning, what do you th- _oh_ -“

Steve’s arms wrap around Bucky’s waist, pulling him down against him suddenly until they’re chest to chest, and then Steve’s fucking into him, hips snapping up, deep, deeper, rubbing against where Steve knows is his prostate. Bucky gives a shocked cry, and then he’s moaning at the new angle, at how hard Steve’s giving it, burying his face in Steve’s neck and letting him have his way. Steve starts grinding his hips, rolling in deep circles inside of him and Bucky gives a shuddering sob, cock leaking all over Steve’s stomach. 

“What was that, Buck?” Steve asks, when Bucky’s giving breathless little sobs into his neck. His hand slips down Bucky’s back, muscles rippling beneath the sweat-slick flesh, to where he’s wet and clenching. 

“Ah- ah- _ah_ ,” Bucky gasps, voice shaky. “Steve. _Steve_.” 

“I know, honey,” Steve says, finger rubbing at Bucky’s wet rim, making him keen. “I know.” 

“Yours,” Bucky moans into his neck. “I’m yours, you know I am, Jesus-“ 

“Know that too,” Steve says, and he does, but the words sending a jolt of arousal through him nonetheless because he’ll never get tired of hearing Bucky say it. Steve fucks up into him again, Bucky bouncing in his arms, _just for him_ , begging hungrily into his neck. Bucky’s hips roll back every so often, like he wants him even deeper, like he can’t get enough. It sets Steve’s blood ablaze beneath his skin. 

“I’m gonna come,” Bucky moans, gasping, gasping, his sobs mixing with the wet sounds of Steve’s cock sliding in and out of him. Sweat drips down Steve’s skin, hips fucking up into him, fast, brutal, pounding into Bucky’s fucked-out body. 

“Come on, Buck,” Steve breathes. “Come on, let go for me.” 

Bucky rocks back against him weakly. “Want you to- Come in me, please, I want it,” he pleads, and Steve’s never been able to deny Bucky a goddamn thing when he asks like that. 

“Christ,” Steve moans, and he smacks Bucky’s ass, just to hear him yelp. “Jesus H. fucking- _goddamn_ , baby.” 

“Fill me up,” Bucky gasps, shaky, Steve knows he’s close. He squeezes his ass, rough, he knows there’ll be bruises later, then spanks him again and Bucky groans, desperate, wrecked. “Steve, please, _please_.” 

“You like that?” Steve asks, and Steve knows his baby’s gone for it, because Bucky doesn’t even sass him, just tells him straight. 

“I love it,” he moans. “So good, Steve, so fucking _good_ , oh- _oh_ ,” he cries out, and then he’s coming, hot, all over Steve’s stomach. 

Steve groans as Bucky tightens even more around him, that wet heat, Bucky’s sated little gasps and sighs hot against his skin, and he’s coming hard, and Bucky’s moaning, pulling Steve in even more, sighing _yeah, God, yeah_. 

“Morning,” Steve mumbles after a second, and Bucky laughs breathlessly, spasming around him a little and making Steve groan. 

“Mm. Morning,” Bucky sighs, face still in Steve’s neck. He kisses him, just below his ear. “Can’t feel my legs.” 

“Way they were shaking? I’m not surprised.” 

Bucky nips at his ear. “And who’s fault is that?” 

“Yours,” Steve shoots back. “You know how you get when you’re on top. Nothing wrong with laying back and letting me do all the work, sweetheart.” 

“Fuck you,” Bucky laughs, sitting up a little to look at Steve, cheeks wet, mouth red and bitten, pretty face all flushed. “‘Sides, doesn’t matter which way we do it, I can barely stand after half the time anyway.” 

“That a fact?” Steve grins, stretching out, lacing his fingers behind his head. “You sure know how to feed a guy’s ego, Buck.” 

“Overfed as it is,” Bucky says, and Steve, wicked gleam in his eye, bounces Bucky in his lap a little. Bucky’s mouth drops open with a gasp, and Steve does it again, eyes on Bucky’s face. “You’re a- a son of a bitch,” Bucky breathes, and Steve takes him by the hips, flipping them over so Bucky’s on his back, all spread out for him. 

“You want it?” Steve asks, still hard, grinding into him deep so Bucky’s eyes roll up into his head a little. “Ask nice and I’ll give it to you.”

“Oh my God,” Bucky slurs, writhing. Steve folds him in half, eyes on where his cocks fucking into him, where he’s dripping with Steve’s come. Bucky’s hands are fisted in the sheets and he’s writhing, hard again, flushed at the tip. Steve pulls out of him slow, knowing Bucky’s sensitive enough now for it to drive him crazy, before slowly filling him up again. “God- oh, _\- Steve_ \- please.” 

And how can Steve deny him when he asks like that?

**Author's Note:**

> I realised I rarely write from Steve’s POV and decided to give that a shot, which was fun. 
> 
> Title is from “Adorn” by Miguel :)


End file.
